Terrible Thoughts And Horrible Mistakes
by phoenix545
Summary: My logic was, why settle down with one really hot guy when you can sleep with a thousand.


**Warnings: time skips, tween sex, teenage sex, half Korean Kisa, slutty Kisa, characters maybe OOC, OCs, Google Translate.**

Chapter 1

Kisa's POV

Not a lot of people know this, probably because I don't have too many close friends for a good reason, but I'm actually part Korean. Yup, it's true, Korean was even my first language in fact. My dad is from South Korea and my mom is from Japan. I don't know how they met, well, I didn't care so I never asked. I also have an older brother named In-Su. They went with the whole Korean and Japanese name thing for whatever reason. So for a long time my name was actually Shouta Min.

Long story short their relationship completely back fired and they got divorced when I was like maybe six or five. Instead of going with my mom like I wanted to, I had to stay with my dad in Korea along with In-Su. I got over it quickly. Not that I liked my mom anymore than my dad. As you can probably tell, I dislike both my parents. They're just terrible and shouldn't have had kids in the first place. My dad works for some major company and was always away from home. He's also got a very nasty temper and a bad drinking plus smoking problem. So does my mom.

In-Su is cool though. He's not that much older than me, only by a year. He kind of looks like me, only slightly darker skin and he wears really thick black glasses, he goes for the more "hipster" look. One of his favorite things in the entire world is scarfs, so it's not that hard to find him a birthday present.

Anyway, enough family drama. Lets get into some kind of school drama, kind of. The first time I had sex was when I was twelve. Me and some "friends" were sitting outside of school in this kind of "alleyway" when we should have been in class playing some kind of game. Whatever it was landed on me and this guy named Yong-sun. I was dared to suck his dick. I shrugged and agreed. As I was doing it, some kids started throwing condoms at us, that's when it turned into a little more. And that was the first time I had sex. It wasn't the greatest, but then again, we were twelve and it was both our first times.

Yong-sun and I went out after that, but, he began to bore me. He just got old. There was another guy though, his name was Jin. I would give him looks from across the class room during one of our classes we had together. Finally, he came up and talked to me after class.

"Hey, I've noticed you staring at me for sometime now, is there something you want to ask me?" he asked.

"Yeah, there is in fact." I responded "Okay, I'm just gonna get right to it, I think you're hot and I want you to fuck me, but, it will only be a one nightstand kind of thing." instead of getting the reaction I thought I would, he gave me a devilish smirk. I liked that.

"That actually sounds fun." I gave a seductive smile in return.

"How about instead of going to our next class we just get right to it. Let's have sex in the janitors closet." his smirk grew wider.

"Alright, I'm in." I kept my smile and lead him to the closet where we had the most amazing sex in the entire world. This had been going on for about three weeks until our teachers began to feel like something was going on. So we stopped for sometime until Jin had a brilliant idea. We would have sex during lunch in the boys bathroom. We did that for almost a month every day. Nobody seemed to suspect a thing, besides my dad.

"Shouta, why are you walking funny? Are you alright?" I hid my blush and nodded.

"I'm fine dad." I said before running up the stairs into my room. I throw myself onto my bed, I was so sore. I closed my eyes, about to fall asleep when In-Su made his presences known.

"So, when are you going to tell everyone your little game?" In-Su was the only one who knew about what I was doing.

"When I feel like it." I mumbled into the pillow.

"It's only a matter of time before Yong-sun catches up to you." he warned, but it was in a teasing tone.

"I don't care."

"And why not Shouta?"

"Because he's boring." was all I answered with. I didn't here In-Su leave, though after a few minutes of silence, I knew he was gone.

* * *

Well, we did end up getting caught. Both of us were sitting in the principles office. I was fine and didn't really care, Jin on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Saying things like "My family is going to kill me!" and crap. He looked over at me.

"Why aren't you scared?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I don't care." I said simply. Neither of us spoke after that. We kept our mouths shut until our parents arrived and we were pulled into the principles office to discuss punishment. Jin and I were expelled for a month. My dad was furious, when we got home he started screaming at me and getting all hyper to the point he had a heart attack. He's always had health problems. He lived and would be alright after a few days. In-Su and I were sitting on the couch on a Friday night watching a movie when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." In-Su said getting up and answered the old wall phone. "Hello?" he asked, then his eyes went slightly wide "Oh yeah, he's here. Do you want to speak with him? Okay." In-Su handed me the phone, making me get up. It was Yong-san.

"Shouta how could you? I thought we are-"

"No, we aren't. I thought I made that clear on Thursday."

"Wh-"

"Why? Because you bore me. You could bore anyone. You were just a one night stand that lasted too long." that's all I said before hanging up. I could feel In-Su smirk behind me.

"Sounds rough." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's over with now." this is when my hobby started to break out.

* * *

 **i wanted to write something so i did :D!  
**

 **Kisa is Korean for no reason i can just see him being Korean.**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


End file.
